Somewhere Hearts Are Light
by falafel90
Summary: Rachel and Finn go to a baseball game. Can Finn convince Rachel to do the dirty at the game? Finchel one-shot. Smut.


A/N: So this is my first fic in a _while_, but I'm so glad I wrote it. It's for Kathy, AKA blondezilla90, because I love her and she's fabulous and wonderful and perfect, and she deserves a fun, light-hearted fic dedicated to her.

* * *

There was nothing Finn loved more than Rachel (or his mom, really), but baseball was a close second. Though he was never very good at playing the game-his arms and legs were too lanky and his swing was always off-he thoroughly enjoyed watching the sport. _America's pastime_, he thought to himself. And Finn was always thought of, even to himself, as the good old American boy. Average student, quarterback, apple pie lover...the stereotype fit him well. So when Rachel bought him tickets to see the Cincinnati Reds, he was over the moon.

"What are they for?" His eyes widened at the two glossy tickets. Burt had taken him to a game once before and he had never been so excited. The lights of the stadium illuminated the diamond, and though they weren't anywhere near home plate, it was the closest he had ever been to an actual MLB baseball player.

"Think of them as an early graduation present," she smiles as they stand together in the hallways after glee. "My dad got them at work, and as he and Daddy would rather see a musical than a sporting event, they thought you'd might like to have them." She pointed to the seat number. "Apparently they're pretty good seats."

Finn glanced down at where she was pointing and groaned-section three, what he could only guess was right behind home plate. "Pretty good, Rach? They're the best seats in the stadium!" He grasped the tickets tighter in his hand and leaned down, kissing her gently.

"So you like them?" He nodded enthusiastically and she grinned. "I figured you could take Puck or Sam or maybe even Burt, he might like to go with you." She takes his arm and starts leading him to his car slowly.

"I actually don't want to take any of them, if that's okay. I had someone else in mind," he says with a smirk. She glances up at him, shooting him a look of puzzlement.

"And who might that be? Artie?" He shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "Oh, Rory, that's so sweet of you, because he's being deported. I would imagine he'd like to see that before he goes back to Ireland. They don't have baseball there, right? You're so kind, Finn." She stops walking and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and he can't help but chuckle.

"No, not him either, babe, but thanks for letting me finish," he replies, leaning against the lockers behind him and pulling her in closer. "I was thinking you'd like to come with me. We could make it a trip. I'll get you all the vegan food they have at the stadium, which is probably next to none, but that means I can afford to do that, so it's a win-win, really."

Her mouth falls open and he can tell she's surprised-but she looks happy. "You'd really want to take me?"

"Yeah, I mean, who else would I want to spend the day with? Puck's never really been a baseball person, although we've played together for years, and Sam, well, Sam's great and all, and he's become my best friend over the past two years, but I can't make out with him every time a player gets a home run, or even just a hit," Finn rambles, taking her hand in his. He laces his fingers with hers and squeezes it gently. "It's just something I'd like to share with you. I think it'd be fun."

Rachel nods, her bangs falling in her face as she springs into his arms to hug him. "I think that's a great idea," she whispers in his ear. She breathes in deeply, clenching him tightly for a few seconds longer, and then pulls away, rearranging her dress.

Looking back up at him, Rachel sees the excitement in his eyes and she can feel her heart grow warmer. She's sure no other boy would ask his girlfriend to come with him. Only Finn. Only ever Finn.

That's why she loves him. While the Grinch's heart is two sizes too small, Finn's is two sizes too big. But that's not a bad thing-that just means there's more love to give. To radiate. That's how she likes to think of it: Finn doesn't just spread love and joy, he radiates it. It's contagious.

"Thank you," Finn mumbles as he squeezes her hand again and leans in for another kiss.

"No, thank _you_, Finn," Rachel mutters, her lips already against his, the corners of her mouth upturned.

* * *

It takes them three hours to get to the stadium. The car ride is long, and Finn would swear on his life that Rachel needs a bathroom break every fifteen minutes, but somehow they make it to the stadium right on schedule.

"Don't you think the second time I sang _Popular_ in the car was so much better than the first?" Rachel says, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, as they walk through security. "Maybe because my vocals weren't completely warmed up yet-I mean it was early and I really didn't have the three hours I usually take on a Sunday to really get my voice to sound at its best...what do you think?"

"Yeah, that's probably it," Finn says with a small smile, taking her hand and walking into the stadium. "But you sounded great both times, really. I promise. You'd make a great...er, Glinda, right?"

"Right, but I would never be Glinda. That's for Kurt. I would play Elphaba, although she's only seventh on my list of dream roles." She sighs. "But forget that." She waves her hand. "Today is about baseball now, I'm not going to be selfish!" She grins widely and looks around at the ballpark, taking the setting in. People are already crowding the snack stands and the food areas and there is still an hour left until showtime-er, ball time. Game time? She's not sure what the appropriate terminology is. (Ball time, she thinks, doesn't sound accurate, nor appropriate.) "Now, who's the star of the show? Who's the Barbra Streisand of the team?"

"I guess if you're putting it into _those_ terms, I would say Joey Votto, but it's not really like that. I mean, it's a team Rach. It's like in glee. Every player is important, you know?" She nods. "But Votto-I mean, he's the first baseman and he's kind of awesome. He actually won the National League MVP award a couple of years back. I mean, the Reds aren't the greatest team in the league, but he's definitely a major player in the MLB right now." Finn glances at Rachel and she looks at him in awe. "What?" he asks with a smile.

"I never knew you knew so much about this...you have all this sports knowledge. It's quite a talent, Finn." He grins. "Maybe when we're in New York, while I'm taking the typical path to stardom by waiting tables-it's so classically Broadway, that I think I _need_ to do it, really, or else what kind of struggle can I talk about when I accept my Tony?-you can be a broadcaster for a college team, or maybe you could coach a high school football or baseball team in your downtime. I think you might enjoy that, at least until we're both famous." Rachel caresses his arm encouragingly.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds like a great idea." She beams and he kisses her nose. "Now, do you want something to eat for lunch? Or do you want to find our seats and eat later?" Rachel thinks for a moment.

"I actually saw a sign for salads as we walked in..."

When they finally make it to their seats, Finn's cardboard tray has three hot dogs, a large fry, a bag of peanuts, and a jumbo, 38 ounce, refillable, keepsake cup of Pepsi. Rachel, on the other hand, has only a salad and an Evian.

"Do you want a french fry, Rach?" he asks with bits of hot dog flying out of his mouth. Rachel raises her eyebrow and declines.

"Finn, do you know what's in food like that?" she questions, pouring French dressing over her bowl of what looked like limp lettuce.

"No and I really don't wanna know because it tastes so freakin' good," he says, shoving a couple of french fries into his mouth.

"Okay, Finn," she sighs, "I won't ruin it for you. Not today, anyway, because it's your day. I'll give you this spiel another day." He laughs.

"Or later tonight, I'm sure. That's the longest you'll be able to hold it in." She glares at him and spears a piece of salad with her fork. "What? It's true!"

"I know." She sighs, but smiles nonetheless. Suddenly, she hears the announcer and she grabs Finn's arm excitedly. "Is it starting?"

"Well, it's probably still going to be a while...I mean, they need to do the opening pitch or whatever, and sing the national anthem-" Rachel interrupts him.

"Did they already pick someone to do that? Because the national anthem is a song that I have been perfecting since I was a child-I am convinced that one day, I will be the famous singer that they select to perform at the Superbowl for that very number."

"Yeah, I don't really think they choose an audience member, or anything," he says, laughing. "But if they did, I'm sure you'd get picked." She glows. "Or not because, really, how would they audition a million people? They'd probably just pick randomly, and then bam, it'd go to someone like Jacob Ben Israel, who can't sing to save his life."

"Finn, don't rain on my parade. I can have my fantasies." She eats another forkful of lettuce.

"Of course. My favorite fantasy of yours was the janitor's closet; that was-"

"Not here! It's not appropriate for the public!" Finn just smirks.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure my face buried in your pussy wasn't appropriate at school, either, but..." he whispers in her ear. "That was hot."

"You know what's hot?" Rachel said, fanning herself. "The weather outside! It's so hot out!" Finn chuckles heartily.

"You just don't want me saying dirty things, Rach. But I could whisper them in your ear all game," he mumbles, kissing her on the cheek.

"I only mind because I can see three young children within ten feet of us, and if I hear one of them ask their mom what a 'pussy' is, I will absolutely _die_ of embarrassment." Her cheeks flush and he can't help but grin at how uncomfortable she looks. It's adorable. It's so very Rachel.

"Okay, later, then." He pulls her face towards him and kisses her softly, his nose brushing hers gently. "But how hot would it be if I fucked you during a _baseball game_ in the _actual_ stadium?" His hand inches towards her bare thigh (she thought she'd wear shorts because it's June and it's hot, but she didn't know it'd be this _hot_) and she begins to realize that this is going to be a torturous game.

* * *

Three innings later and Finn still hasn't given up. Though he's paid close attention to the game, cheering and booing with the rest of the crowd, cursing the umpire out after a bad call, his fingers continue to brush against her leg, getting dangerously higher and higher. She folds her arms across her chest and attempts to ignore his efforts to seduce her, but she can't help glance down at his hand and sigh lightly. When it comes to Finn, it doesn't take much for her to get turned on-and Finn knows exactly what to do.

"Finn, stop," she whispers, trying to sound angry. She tries to move his hand off of her leg, but he just wraps his arm around her shoulders, his hand grazes her breast and she's in a worse position than she was only minutes ago. "Where do you expect to...to do this?" He looks at her with a smirk, but shrugs.

"I'm sure we could find another closet...or a bathroom stall..." he says quietly, his eyes moving up and down her body slowly. His voice sends a shiver down her spine and she shakes her head.

"We did that once, and Principal Figgins almost caught us. If it hadn't been for the toilets flooding in the north hallway, he would have seen...well, he would have seen everything."

"But that didn't stop us from finishing..." he mumbles with a small half-smile. "Come on, Rach," he says, kissing her cheek. Rachel glances at the man sitting beside her, but he's so focused on the game that he's missing their little debate. She is extraordinarily thankful for the talent of that Votto guy at this very moment.

"Maybe later, baby," she says, sitting up and attempting to regain her composure. "I thought you'd want to watch the game. You love baseball, you love the Reds," she exclaims, motioning towards the field.

"But I love some things more..." he says, sweeping his fingertips against her breast again. "And maybe I could pay attention to the game if I got all my pent up...energy out...I mean, come on, Rach, you must have known this would happen...your shorts barely cover your ass and..." he breathes out. "It's just a lot for me to take in." He shifts in his seat, and Rachel can see the subtle outline of an erection under his jeans. She feels herself grow wet and she begins to squirm.

_No_, she says to herself. _This day is for good, clean, family fun. I am not having sex in public again._

She takes a sip of her water, which has grown warm from the sun, and she tries to think about anything and everything else. But she can still feel his fingers, and despite the heat, her nipple grows hard. She glances down at his crotch again and begins to fantasize...pulling his cock out of his pants in men's bathroom, pushing him up against the stall and taking him in her mouth...she suddenly jumps up out of her seat.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she says loudly, getting looks from nearby fans. She starts to make her way through the aisle, but when she notices Finn hasn't gotten the hint, she gives him a look and motions for him to follow her. He gets up quickly, but places his hands conveniently over his bulge, hoping no one notices him. He grins widely and takes Rachel's hand, but surprisingly, after her having ignored his advances for three innings, she's the one who takes the lead. She makes her ways towards the bathrooms, and when she sees the line for the ladies room-and she expected it-they would have to use a stall in the men's room.

"Finn, you go check if the coast is clear," she mumbles, tugging at his sleeve. If it is, pop your head out of the doorway and I'll slip in." He nods and rushes into the bathroom. After a minute or two, he sticks his head out. Glancing around to make sure no one is looking, she runs into the bathroom and picks an empty stall and pulls Finn in with her. She looks around and sighs.

"I should have picked the handicapped stall, shouldn't've I?" Rachel whispers, placing her hand on his chest and kissing him deeply. He shakes his head and she smiles against his lips.

"We don't have much time, Finn," she says, pulling away. "I don't want to be caught, so we have to make this quick." She pushes him against the stall door and gets on the balls of her feet, her knees bent. "I've been thinking about my mouth on your cock, Finn...the taste, the feel...hmm," she mumbles, looking up at him.

He groans. "Fuck, Rach, please." She undoes his belt buckle as fast as she can, and then works on the button-and when she's finally undone his pants, she pulls them down to his ankles until he's in his boxers. She brings her lips to the thin material separating her from his erection and kisses him. His hips buck at her touch and he's begging.

"Please," he whispers, "I need you." Rachel looks up at him, his eyes clenched tightly, his hands clenched in fists at his sides, and she begins to play with the hem of his shorts. He hisses, but she doesn't go any further just yet.

"How much do you want my mouth?" she says huskily. She pulls her hand away from the band and brushes her fingertips back and forth over his hardened cock. His cock twitches and Finn can't help but moan.

"I thought we were going to be quick?" he grunts out. Rachel giggles and nods.

"We are, I just wanted to have a little fun first," she mumbles, tugging his boxers down. His cock pops out, poised effortlessly at her lips, and she immediately takes him in her hot, moist mouth. Her hands make their way to his ass, pulling him further into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the head of his cock, tasting drops of his precum, and then swirls her tongue around his shaft as she takes him so deep, her nose hits his belly.

"Oh, god," he mumbles, entwining his fingers her hair. "Please, Rachel, please." She starts to hum, letting the vibrations hit his cock. He pulls her hair gently and she takes the hint-Rachel stops sucking and loosens the muscles of her mouth and, holding the base of his cock, she brings her mouth up and down, up and down, up and down-until-

"Rachel, I think-oooh, stop, stop-" he whispers. She pulls his rock hard erection out of her mouth and smirks.

"What? You want to fuck me before you cum?" she mumbles, rising from her position and kissing him hard on the mouth. Her tongue glides against his lips to part them, tangling her tongue with his, feeling him pressing against her. With their mouths still connected, Finn pushes her denim shorts and pink lace panties down. Finn can't help himself and rather roughly, he slides his finger into her core.

"Fuck, babe, you're dripping," he rasps out, and she sighs, feeling his fingers brush against her clit and her own juices drip down her leg. She quickly slides her flip flops off and kicks her shorts and panties to the side. He lifts her up and slides her easily onto his shaft as she wraps her legs around his waist. He sinks into her core and both let out quiet groans. Holding her tightly against his chest, Finn pumps into her hard and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the bathroom. His cock thrusts into her with ease, his hips practically moving on their own accord, desperate for her smooth, wet center. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel leans over and gently nips at Finn's neck.

"God, you're pussy is perfect," Finn mumbles, holding her up with one arm and moving his other hand down to her clit. Rachel hisses at his touch and clenches her muscles around his shaft, her orgasm building.

"Fuck me harder, Finn, please," she whispers in his ear, and that sets him off-holding her ass, he pounds into her, hitting the back of her pussy, as she contracts around his cock. She bites her lip as she cums, riding out her orgasm, her core spasming, her clit aching with pleasure. Finn follows suit, cumming hard, his cock twitching as he holds Rachel close.

"God," he gasps, "that was...that was perfect. I love you, I love you so much." He leans down and kisses her passionately, his breathing harsh. Rachel holds him tightly, releasing her legs from her waist and slowly sliding down his shirt-clad chest.

"I love you too, baby," Rachel says, holding her chest, trying to compose herself. "But that is the _last_ time we have sex in public. I don't care how hot it is. We're lucky no one walked in." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him, and then begins to put her underwear and shorts back on.

"You know this won't be the last time, right?" he asks, laughing as he pulls his own pants back up.

"Of course I know that, Finn, but can you at least pretend for me that we're going to be good citizens and not defile public property with our explicit acts?" Rachel says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay, just this once, but only because I want to get back to the game. I wonder what's happening."

Once they're dressed again, and Rachel's fixed her hair in the mirror, they sneak back out of the bathroom and make their way back to their seats.

"So what's the score?" Rachel asks, blowing her bangs out of her face. The crowd suddenly cheers and she tries to understand what exactly is happening on the field, but she doesn't know the first thing about baseball. Finn suddenly jumps up and pumps his fist, screaming with the rest of the crowd. Rachel stands, and Finn turns to her.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to get a home run today!" he yells to Rachel over the crowd. "Votto just hit one outside of the park! And against the Yankees!" Looking back at the field, he shouts, "SUCK IT, JETER!"

Rachel laughs and leans up to whisper in Finn's ear, and when he bends down to her level, Rachel says quietly, "I don't think Jeter's the only one sucking something, either." Rachel giggles and Finn blushes, kissing the top of her head with a laugh.


End file.
